Currently, there exist manual tilting windows installed in various equipment or structures such as recreational vehicles (RVs), trailers, horse trailers, boats, automobiles, trucks, semi trucks, vans, buildings, etc.
These manual tilting windows typically include a manual operator for tilting the window open or closed. For example, the manual operator comprises a hand crank which opens the window when turned one direction (e.g. clockwise) and closed the window when turned in the opposite direction (e.g. counter clockwise).